


A Little Help

by Aoba



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AllMates, Artificial Intelligence, Fur, Other, Pictures, Robot/Human Relationships, Sleepiness, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba/pseuds/Aoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren gives Aoba some help in the morning before he goes to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story. I'll probably write a longer DMMD fiction soon.
> 
> I added a picture that I randomly found and was surprised on how relevant it is to this fic.
> 
> I'd also like to note that I wrote this fiction under sleeping medication so um... it might be a little cringe-worthy. I kind of regret writing it.

Aoba turned onto his back. Still sleeping with his headphones on, playing his favorite playlist while he's quietly dreaming. With all that's happened that day, It was hard not to think about it while he slept. That rabbit guy, the rhyme duel. His dreams slowly shifting to other things, though. Koujaku...

It wasn't long before scratching-type noises entered Aoba's dreams. Aoba squinted, trying to get rid of the sounds so he can continue sleeping in peace. Yet they didn't stop. Aoba slowly opened his eyes. He looked through the corner of his exhausted eyes and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The noises continued going. Then he felt his pants slowly becoming moist. Pre-cum?

Aoba lifted himself onto his shoulders to look down at his pants. He saw Ren standing there and licking the tight tent in his jeans.

"R-ren..?" Aoba said in a confused voice.

Ren put his little pink tongue back in his mouth

"Oh, You're awake, Aoba. It's not time for work yet." Ren replied.

Aoba wasn't worried about the time right now... "Ren... What are you doing..?"

"You usually have an erection in the morning and you often get rid of it yourself, but you were still sleeping so I'm doing it for you, Aoba."

Aoba opened his mouth to say something, but a low squeaky sound came from his throat instead. Ren looked back at Aoba's bulge and licked it. Aoba sat there looking at him for a moment. _"Is he really doing this...?"_ Aoba could feel his jeans getting tighter against his package, Ren's saliva soaking through.

"Ren... Here."

Aoba lied back down so he could use his arms. He reached down and undid the buckle on his belt, then proceeding to unbutton his jeans. He hooked his thumbs around the elastic of his underwear. He took a deep breath and pulled them down, his hard cock slapping against his stomach. Aoba cringed a little at the sound. Ren immediately starting licking the shaft of Aoba's dick. Aoba turned red, and couldn't help but let out a light moan.

"Ren..."

Ren tongued the head of his cock, and licking around it excitedly. _"Is he into this?"_ Aoba shut his eyes in embarrassment, lowly moaning. Ren moved his tongue down to Aoba's balls, licking each one a fair amount. Aoba clutched the blankets as a small stream of pre-cum leaked out of the head and moved it's way down the shaft. Ren looked up for Aoba's balls, noticing the liquid. He lapped it up quickly and moved his tongue around Aoba's head again, getting the rest of it.

"Aoba." Ren interrupted.

"Y-yeah..?" Aoba looked up at Ren.

Ren turned around and lifted his backside up, revealing a small pink hole under his fluffy tail.

"Aoba, Putting your penis in here should give you more pleasure."

If Aoba wasn't as horny as he is now, He would've probably put more thought into his next actions. Aoba sat up, then picked up Ren by his stomach. Aoba position his allmate over his throbbing cock, then lightly lowering him onto it. Ren let out a small yelp. The texture inside felt... rubbery. But Ren's saliva helped Aoba's dick fit in much easier. It was also tight. This place on an allmate's body probably isn't supposed to be able to take a dick inside of it.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Aoba asked, a little worried from the yelp.

"I'm fine, Aoba." Ren straightly replied.

Aoba grinned a bit as he moved Ren's furry body in a slow up and down motion on his cock. Aoba couldn't help but moan as he thrusted himself inside Ren's tight ass.

Aoba's movements grew faster as he was about to reach his climax. Ren started wagging his tail, anticipating Aoba's seed. Aoba pushed Ren's body down on his dick a few more times. At the last thrust, Aoba gasped and shot warm streams of cum inside Ren. Ren twitched a bit as his ass was filling up with Aoba's sticky fluids. Aoba fell backwards, panting a bit.

Ren picked himself up off of Aoba's dripping cock, The cum from his ass leaking onto Aoba's stomach. Ren turned around and moved his tongue around Aoba's dick, cleaning off the juices. Aoba's body jerked at the touch of Ren's tongue once again on his cock. After Ren was finished with Aoba's dick, he lapped off the rest of the cum around his stomach and base of Aoba's twitching member 

"Aoba."

"Hm?"

"You're going to be late for work"

Aoba jumped up and looked at his watch. Shit, he **was** going to be late. Aoba got off the bed, almost tripping on the pants around his ankles. He clumsily pulled them up, and fastened the buckled on. He picked up Ren and carefully put him into his bag, grabbed his coat and ran downstairs.

"Want anything to eat before you go, Aoba?" Grams asked him while frying something on the stove.

"No time, Grams!" Aoba quickly replied, while fidgeting to get his boots on.

He ran out the door, forgetting to lock it again.

 


End file.
